Gemelos
by Zayde
Summary: Para 30 vicios, 30 viñetas de los gemelos Weasley, porque ¿qué hay detras de sus bromas?
1. Inicio

¿Nuestro inicio?

_Pues como todos los inicios supongo._

Sí, todo el rollo ese de papá pone una semillita en mamá y bla, bla, bla.

_Sí, sabemos que no es precisamente una semillita._

Son muchas semillitas.

_Y solo una _(o dos)_ llega a suelo fértil._

¡Ah! Ese inicio no. Entonces, ¿cuál?

_¿Nuestro inicio en el mundo de las bromas? Fácil._

Aja.

_Verás, cuando uno crece como nosotros, con tres hermanos mayores mandones, dos renacuajos a los que proteger, una madre con unos pulmones inmensos y un padre loco por los muggles, desarrolla técnicas de auto defensa._

Bill siendo el mayor no tuvo problemas.

_El favorito de papá._

Charlie desarrolló un sentido especial con los animales.

_Les daba órdenes y estos obedecían. Aún no nos hemos superado cuando las gallinas intentaron comerse nuestros dedos._

¿Por qué? Por nada.

_Nada._

Bueno tal vez que intentásemos ahogar a Twisky tuvo algo que ver.

_¿Twisky? Su araña gigante. ¿Conoces a Argog de Hogwarts? Pues una prima segunda por parte de madre._

Percy era el ojito derecho de mamá así que...

_Ron era el pequeño de la casa, el inocente y adorable principito._

No importaba lo que Ronnie hiciese, él siempre era inocente.

_Estando nosotros para que nos echasen las culpas..._

Ginny, la única mujer en generaciones de la familia Weasley. No le faltaba protección.

_Es más, le sobraba._

Sí, igual somos un poco demasiado protectores.

_Sí. Pero poco._

Muy poco.

_¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué escogimos el camino de las bromas? Bueno, supongo que porque siempre no has gustado reír._

Nuestro lema es: Primero la diversión, luego la evasión.

_No, no lo hacemos para llamar la atención._

Al menos sobre nosotros.

_Es mejor hacer que la atención recaiga sobre las inocentes víctimas._

Verlas sonrojarse...

_Desaparecer bajo la mesa..._

Ahh.

_Ahh._

Pero lo mejor...

_Sin lugar a dudas..._

Es la risa.

_Las carcajadas que inundan el lugar._

Las brillantes miradas.

_Es tan satisfactorio conseguir que alguien deje de llorar._

Que alguien rompa a reír.

_Que alguien olvide sus penas._

Que alguien empiece a soñar. Porque como decía un tal Caldero "La vida es sueño...

_Y los sueños, sueños son."_

Caldero, Calderón da lo mismo.

_La cuestión es que ese fue el origen._

El origen del inicio.

_El inicio de nuestras travesuras._

¿Ya acabo?

_¿Podemos saludar?_

Gracias.

_Hola mamá, papá. No hemos roto nada._

Hermanitos, un saludo de vuestros hermanos famosos.

_Lee, no toques las bolas rojas de encima de la mesa._

Besos Angi.

_Y Katy._

Mione respira que estais de vaca$ciones.

_Harry..._

Amigo...

_Como vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a nuestra hermanita..._

ESTÁS MUERTO.

_Y por último..._

Aunque no menos importante...

_Decir a futuros bromistas que..._

Adelante.

_Pero recordad:_

No hagáis nada que nosotros no haríamos.

_No hagáis nada que nosotros no haríamos._


	2. Lluvía

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que reconozcan me pertenece.

---

-Odio la lluvía.

Era la séptima vez que lo repetía en la última hora. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de su hermanos mayor. Ya empezaban. Fred mantenía el rostro pegado al cristal, tratando de ver algo a través de la fuerte cortina de agua.

-¿Por qué no podemos salir?

Repitió, también por séptima vez su gemelo mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

Bill respiró profundamente, contó hasta diez y respondió por séptima vez lo mismo, temiendo una vez más, lo peor:

-Por qué esta lloviendo.

-¿Y...?

Sopló echándole una mirada furiosa a Charlie, con dos tenía bastante.

-Y mamá ha dicho que no podemos salir fuera mientras llueva.

-Pero mamá no está -repitió George con una sonrisa.

-Pero me ha dejado a mí al mando, y no os voy a dejar salir hasta que no pare de llover. Por muchas veces que lo repitais. Así que: ¡ya basta!

La primera vez que la conversación llegó a ese punto, Fred y George habían salido corrinedo por la puerta delantera y habían llegado hasta la valla del jardín antes de que Charlie y él les dieran alcance.

Tras ese intento, la puerta había sido sellada con la mesa del comedor.

La segunda vez, habían salido corriendo hacía la cocina, saliendo por la puerta trasera alcanzando los árboles hasta que un Charlie en escoba se había metido en medio de su camino.

La puerta de la concina había seguido el mismo camino que la delantera y se encontraba sellada por un montón de sillas.

La tercera vez habían salido por la ventana a la que Fred se encontraba pegado cuando no trataban de salir.

La ventana había sido fijada con "Celo Mágico que todo lo Pega, ideal si tiene hijos revoltosos" de Janer Kter para evitar futuros intentos.

La cuarta había sido un intento de salto desde el balcón de la que sería en un futuro la habitación de Ginerva. Por suerte los reflejos de Bill lo dejaron en eso, un mero intento.

La quinta vez lo habían intentado por medio de la red Flu. Por suerte no había ninguna casa conectada con el nombre de "Jardín trasero".

De todas formas para impedir que lo intentásen de nuevo Bill decidió apagar el fuego. Lo cual trajo el sexto intento.

Cogiendo las escobas de sus hermanos habían intentado imitar al gordo de rojo, es decir, salir por la chimenea, por ello sus rostros cubiertos de hollín. Pero, para su desgracia, el mismo hechizo que impedía al agua entrar en casa, les impedía a ellos salir.

De momento iban 6 a 0. Pero todo mago sabe que la séptima es la buena.

Por ello temía tanto aquel momento, Bill se preparó para salir corriendo, para lanzarse sobre alguien...

Pero para su sorpresa, no fue necesario, de un salto Fred se levantó y se dirigió sonriente hacia la cocina, seguido por un curioso George.

No habían salidas disponibles ya en la cocina.

---

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Fred sonrió a su hermano.

-Vamos a espantar a las nuves.

George sonrió a su vez.

Y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Sacaron el caldero más grande y llenándolo de agua lo pusieron al fuego, unas cuantas patatas, algo de leche, caramelos de drácula, jabón "La bruja feliz", tomates del huerto, bolas de helado levitadoras, medio pollo, poción contra las arrugas, poción "Respira" contra el resfriado, un par de dientes de león...

-No parece que se quieran ir.

El tono de voz de George era de desilusión, su hermano se le acercó y miró también por la ventana. Las nuves serguían ahí.

-Necesitamos más ingredientes.

-Pero no hay. Fred se quedó callado, pensativo, cuando un brillo iluminó sus ojos.

-Sí hay. En el armario prohibido.

Ambos se sonrieron. Salir fuera bien valía unos cuantos gritos.

---

Tres colas de lagarto, una uña de hipogrífo, sangre de dragón, pelo de sirena, ojos de sapo, raices de mandrágora...

De pronto la poción empezó a hervir con fuerza.

Ligeramente "sorprendidos" (un Weasley no se asusta nunca) dieron un paso atrás.

La poción se volvió negra.

"Sorprendidos" dieron dos pasos atrás.

El caldero empezó a moverse como si fuera estallar.

Realmente "sorprendidos" se escondieron debajo de la mesa.

-¡¡BOOOM!!

Las ventanas estallaron, las paredes se agrietaron, la tuberías rebentaron, el agua empezó a caer.

Bill entró.

-¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO?

-Queríamos espantar a la lluvía...

-Pero algo nos a salido mal...

-Se ha metido dentro de casa.

-Pero no te preocupes.

-Ahora la sacamos.

-¡Oh! A salido el sol.

-Charlie no digas...

Un rallo de sol entró por la ventana.

---

Gracias por leer, pero se agradecen mucho más sus reviews.

El siguiente Reglas podría estar de camino.

En cuanto a la lluvía... Ya saben como llueve en Inglaterra ahora sí, ahora no, ahora tampoco, ahora sí, ahora también...


	3. Reglas

Las reglas de Hogwarts eran sagradas…

Las reglas de Hogwarts eran irrompibles…

Si uno rompía alguna de ellas era severamente castigado o, si era muy grave, podían romperte la varita y echarte del colegio, condenándote sin magia el resto de tus días…

O, al menos eso era lo que les habían estado diciendo sus padres todos esos años…

Recordaban con claridad aquella vez cuando Ron afirmó que le gustaban las espinacas, y ellos, amablemente, le concedieron su color, dándole un precioso tono verdoso a su piel. A su madre no acabó de gustarle y les había asegurado que en Hogwarts por algo así te tenían colgando un mes de los pulgares.

Tenían que reconocerlo, aquel día no tuvo una buena noche.

Y también recordaban cuando consiguieron que en lugar de los odiosos vegetales la bandeja se llenara de sapos. Su padre, tras una mirada de la matriarca de la familia, les dijo que si llegasen a jugar con la comida en el colegio sus varitas serían partidas en dos y ellos condenados a cocinar sin magia el resto de su vida en las cocinas del colegio.

Contrariamente a lo esperado por sus padres, lo de la cocina a la muggle atrajo la atención de los gemelos que intentaron aprender ese "arte" (para su madre resulto ser una verdadera condena, la cocina no demasiado grande se llenó de dos hiperactivos gemelos y un marido demasiado emocionado).

Y desde luego recordaban aquella vez que subieron a Percy hasta el tejado, la amenaza esa vez fue otra:

-Como hagáis algo así en el colegio pasaréis la eternidad en Azkaban.

Pero ahora que se encontraban en Hogwarts las reglas no parecían tan sagradas ni tan irrompibles…

Claro que…

… habría que comprobarlo…

-------

Prueba 1

(Percy y el tejado.)

Casualmente el primer hechizo que se enseña en el colegio resulta ser el hechizo levitador.

Considerado de magia elemental, se le concede menos importancia de la que verdaderamente tiene, como descubrió Albus Dumbledore un jueves por la tarde.

Daba su ronda habitual por los pasillos cuando escuchó un grito:

-¡Cuidado Percy¡A tus pies!

Ligeramente sorprendido de que alguien le llamase así tras tantos años bajo la mirada observando sus zapatos.

Nada.

-¡No te preocupes nosotros te ayudaremos!

Entonces cayó en la cuenta, se dirigían a otro Percy, acelerando su paso por el tono preocupado se acercó a donde provenía la voz.

-¡Wingardum Leviosa!

Se escuchó la voz de nuevo, pero había sonado más profunda esta vez, como con eco.

-NO.

Se escuchó por primera vez una segunda voz.

El director aceleró a un más su paso, cuando volteó la esquina, vio aun grupo de doxis que aturdió rápidamente, luego entraron en su rango de visión dos alumnos pelirrojos ligeramente asustados que le miraban y volvían la vista a la ventana.

Curiosamente, en la torre vecina, visible por la ventana, un tercer pelirrojo se aferraba con fuerza en el tejado.

Tras enviar al mayor a la enfermería y asegurar a los pobres pequeños que no importaba no subieran hacer Pato a la Naranja, que él sin saber hacerse ni un huevo frito había llegado a director, les envió a sus dormitorios.

Hasta más tarde, Albus Dumbledore no se daría cuenta que los dosis no debían de haber llegado allí por casualidad. Y una ligera risa escapó de su garganta.

¿Pero que tenía eso que ver con el Pato a la Naranja?

-------

Prueba 2

(La cocina)

Les había costado lo suyo, pero tras más de un año, lo habían conseguido.

El mapa había ayudado, abrir la entrada había costado lo suyo pero, por fin, allí estaban.

Las cocinas.

No ver a un grupo de alumnos castigados de por vida, sino a unos serviciales elfos, liberó la presión en su pecho.

Tras unos trozos de tarta de melaza, y palabras amable a los elfos, consiguieron llegar a la reserva de café para el desayuno y, tras un descuido de los elfos, cosa que tiene su mérito (no todo el mundo consigue que varios centenares de ojos miren hacía otro lado mientras que uno vierte una poción en las reservas de café), abandonaron las cocinas.

Nadie se sorprendió, cuando al día siguiente dos alumnos de segundo de gryffindor fueron los primeros en llegar al gran comedor.

Nadie se dio cuenta de que ambos alumnos echaban miradas fugaces hacía los demás miembros del comedor

Y cuando se quedaron mirando fijamente como al profesor Snape le crecía una barba como la del director tampoco nadie lo encontró extraño, pues todos hacían lo mismo.

Sin embargo el profesor de pociones no fue el único afectado, como se comprobó cuando otras largas barbas empezaron a aparecer.

Entre gritos el comedor quedó casi vació, con pocos alumnos y el director que antes de empezar a reír dio un trago a su taza de chocolate.

Al salir del comedor, curiosamente coincidieron en la puerta. Los gemelos no podrían asegurar si el guiño fue real.

------

Prueba 3

(Ron y el color espinaca)

Entraron al comedor entusiasmados, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y charlando con Lee.

Hogsmeade era… ¡buff!

Impresionante. Habían visitado la casa de los gritos, las Tres Escobas, Zonco claro, la lechucería…

Lo habían pasado bien.

Sin embargo, al entrar al comedor, el silencio que lo invadía pareció contagiarlos, todos los alumnos observaban o trataban de observar algo o alguien en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Y entonces ese alguien entro en su ángulo de visión, un niño, antaño de piel pálida y cabellos pelirrojos lucía ahora de un verde oscuro ligeramente amarronado.

Sintieron un cosquilleo en la nuca y voltearon a ver la mesa alta, el director los observaba insistente, una sonrisa inocente brotó a sus labios, al profesor pareció contagiársele y negó con la cabeza divertido.

-------

Ahora si podían asegurarlo, las reglas de Hogwarts no eran sagradas, ni mucho menos, irrompibles.

-------

Gracias por leer, pero se agradecen mucho más sus reviews.

El siguiente Café podría estar de camino…

Creo que no lo he dicho, pero de todos tengo dos versiones, si no gusta, es fácil de cambiar.


	4. Café

-Fred, no puedo dormir.

-...

-¡¡Fred!!

Ante la poca predisposición de su hermano de responder, George Weasly se levantó de la cama y subió a la de su hermano.

-¡¡Fred!!- volvió a llamarlo esta vez zarandeándolo al mismo tiempo.- No puedo dormir.

El hasta entonces gemelo dormido medio abrió los ojos.

-Te dije que no bebieeeras café.

-No es por eso. A mí el café no me afecta.

-¿A no?

-Nooo.

Fred sonrió como se le sonríe a un abuelo senil.

-De acuerdo.

Dándose media vuelta en la cama, volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando recuperar el sueño.

-¡Freeed! -su hermano volvió a zarandearlo- Hagamos algo.

Soltando lentamente el aire de sus pulmones trato de recordar un motivo por el que no hechizar a su hermano.

Afortunadamente para George recordó cuando compartieron el castigo por meter a Errol en la lavadora.

-Freeed.

Dándose por vencido, se incorporó y lo miró.

-Algo como ¿qué?

Bostezó de nuevo.

-No lo sé... Como los deberes de historia, no los hemos hecho.

Fred alarmado puso la mano en la frente de su hermano comprobando si tenía fiebre, falsa alarma. Le miró con seriedad:

-Ni se te ocurra volver a beber café.

---

-No me parece buena solución.

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados en las cocinas, rodeados de serviciales elfos con humeantes tazones de café en sus manos.

-Es la única solución, princesa Rapunzel. ¡Si mientras que te vestías te he tenido que despertar tres veces! Es la única manera de mantenerte despierto.

-¿Pero es necesario tanto? Aquí habrá por lo menos un litro.

-Si, o cincuenta -replicó George rodando los ojos-. Tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

-¿De historia? Pues sí, básicamente solo hemos hecho el primer trabajo del primer curso. Y teniendo en cuenta que aún no nos los ha pedido, no entiendo porque deberíamos hacer los de primero que nos faltan, los de segundo y los de tercero incluyendo la revolución duéndica de 1615 de metro y setenta y cinco centímetros que mandó ayer. Y por mucho café que tome no creo que cambie de idea.

-Eso ha sido un shock Rapunzel, no es necesario que lo repitas cada cinco minutos, además no me refería a eso.

-¿No?

-¿No recuerdas que a la pequeña Ginerva le prometimos un inodoro? Y estoy seguro de que Harry tampoco le vendría mal uno ahora mismo.

---

-¡Vaya!

-¡Vaya!

-Aquí tenemos a…

-…el héroe del colegio.

-El salvador de la piedra filosofal.

-El león de Gryffindor.

-El…

-¡YA BASTA! –clamó el menor de los Weasley.

-Ron no grites, Harry necesita descansar.

-Si Ronnie…

-No grites, estamos en la enfermería.

-Vaya Harry…

-…por lo visto…

-…nuestro regalo…

-…ha sido interceptado.

-¡Lástima!

-Elegimos el mejor inodoro.

-¿Inodoro?-dijeron tres voces a la vez.

-Sí, nos costó lo suyo…

-…pero al final…

-…conseguimos acceder al…

-…baño privado de Snape.

-Al final resulto tan inútil como hacer el deber de historia, que nunca recoge el profesor Binns.

-Ya te he dicho que fue un shock Rapunzel.

-Y yo que no me llames Rapunzel.

-¿Por qué le llamas Rapunzel?- preguntó Harry, al fin y al cabo el cabello de Fred no era tan largo.

-Por una historia muggle que leímos de niño. Había una vez una princesa llamada Rapunzel que se pinchó con una aguja y como la aguja estaba envenenada cayó dormida para siempre. Pues Fred igual, anoche no había quien le mantuviese despierto.

-Esa no era Rapunzel.

Todos los ojos se posaron en Harry.

-Tiene razón.

Los ojos voltearon hacía Hermione.

-Rapunzel era la de largos cabellos dorados, por los que trepaba el príncipe. La que tú dices es la Bella Durmiente.

-Por cierto –intervino Hermione de nuevo-, el profesor Binns si recoge sus trabajos, hay que dejarlos encima de su mesa.

Los ojos de los gemelos se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¡Oh Merlín!

-A un trabajo por clase…

-…veinte clases mensuales…

-…nueves meses al año…

-…por tres años hacen…

-QUINIENTOS TREINTA Y NUEVE TRABAJOS PENDIENTES.

-QUINIENTOS TREINTA Y NUEVE TRABAJOS PENDIENTES.

-¡Oh Merlín!

-Necesitamos café.

-Mucho café.


	5. Correr

Disclaimer: Nada de los que se pueda reconocer me pertenece en modo alguno.

ADVERTÉNCIA: hay dos escenas la primera, en cursiva, no es para reír y contiene spoilers. La segunda espero que les guste, si no la cambio, no hay problema.

* * *

Sobrevivir no es sencillo.

Cada persona tiene su propia manera de vivir el día a día y despertar una mañana más.

El profesor Dumbledore necesita sus caramelos de limón, por mucho que madame Pomfrey le advierta que con su diabetes no debería tomar azúcar.

Oliver Wood necesita preparar tres estrategias nuevas antes de irse a la cama, sino el día no ha resultado rentable.

El profesor Snape tiene que quitar puntos a algún alumno demasiado inútil…

Preferiblemente Gryffindor…

Preferiblemente Potter.

Hermione necesita aprender algo nuevo.

Peeves conseguir que Filch intenté echarlo.

Otra vez.

Y otra.

Y a ser posible una tercera vez el mismo día.

Y una cuarta no estaría nada mal.

Crookshanks por su parte solo necesitaba dormir veintitrés horas seguidas.

Pero, sin lugar a dudas, los que más difícil lo tenían para sobrevivir en todo el castillo eran los gemelos Weasley.

Porque lo que ellos necesitaban para sobrevivir no era preparar una broma nueva cada día, eso les salía natural, tampoco ganar un partido de quidditch, pues con Harry estaba garantizado, ellos para sobrevivir necesitaban correr.

Necesitaron correr cuando pintaron con la tinta verde esmeralda del colegio a la señora Norris. A Filch por lo visto no le gusto su nuevo estilo.

También tuvieron que correr cuando hicieron que las armaduras persiguieran a los slytherin. Algo no salio bien en el hechizo.

De nuevo salieron por piernas cuando McGonagall les encontró repartiendo folletos sobre como no hacer enfadar al Principe de Slytherin (1.Sonreír coquetamente y parpadear mil veces por segundo. 2. Asegurarle que esa cicatriz le queda de "muerte"(recalcar la palabra "muerte"). 3. Pellizcarle la mejilla repitiendo "¡Ay¡Qué guapo es mi niño!!"…)

Y cuando Ginny recibió un precioso inodoro de Hogwarts también correr fue su única opción.

Regalar no era lo suyo por lo visto, porqué Snape también les persiguió cuando recibió un completo set de belleza capilar.

Porque para ellos correr era lo único que les podía alargar, aunque solo fuesen unos minutos la libertad entre castigo y castigo.

* * *

Se que ha sido breve, pero bueno, ha sido.

Gracias por leer.

Muchísimas gracias a Diana R. P, Laia Bourne Black, Ceciss, Tibby-Trick y flor.leanny por sus reviews.

Chao (que dicen los gallegos).

Zayde Lupin


	6. Escape

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece.

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

----------

Todo buen bromista sabe, al igual que todo buen ladrón, que una única vía de escape no sirve para nada.

Por eso ellos tienen muchas y, además diferentes.

Con Filch la primera siempre es salir corriendo. Y, en casos extremos, como cuando imitaron al Guardián de la Cámara Secreta pintando mensajes en las paredes del estilo de _"Temed alumnas de Hogwarts… el baile de Navidad esta cerca… ¡y Goyle busca pareja!"_, la mejor solución es esconderse en un baño de mujeres. Porqué Argus Filch nunca ha entrado y nunca entrará a un baño de señoritas (quién los limpia todavía está siendo estudiado, porque todo el mundo sabe que los elfos domésticos nunca, nunca entran a un baño).

Con la señora Norris, como el noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento del alumnado del colegio salen corriendo y/o la encierran en un armario, porque ellos saben a ciencia cierta (ciencia de verdad, de la que es producto de la experimentación) que una patada no sirve para nada (aunque eso no evita que lo sigan experimentando).

Con el profesor Flitwick jamás han tenido porqué tener una vía de escape porqué, para él, la vía es la broma en sí. Cuando más original sea la broma, cuando más elaborada, más pronto salen de su despacho.

La profesora McGonagall cuenta con una larga experiencia en descubrir a maleantes. Se ha enfrentado a rostros inocentes, miradas de cachorro e individuos de aspecto responsable. Ha encarado ojos llorosos, sonrisas adorables y sujetos mentirosos compulsivos. Y ha salido vencedora.

Sin embargo, cuando reúne en su despacho a los gemelos segura, no, segurísima de que han sido ellos los que le han puesto los guantes al calamar gigante y que por eso están empapados, que han sido ellos los que han encerrado a Wood con las pelotas de Quidditch porque los ha oído quejarse por hacerles levantar a las cinco de la mañana, que también son los que han regalado el monóculo a Sybill con una nota "_Con nuestros mejores deseos de que deje de distorsionar nuestro futuro._" por que les vio empaquetar el regalo, de que son los responsables de que los de quinto de Slytherin hayan amanecido como gallinas gigantes cubiertos de plumas incapaces de hacer nada más que cacarear porque sabe que ocurrió en la anterior clase de pociones, duda de su culpabilidad.

Porque cuando les tiene en su despacho, delante de ella, asegurándoles que sabe que son ellos, ellos no lo niegan. No la miran inocentemente. Ni ponen ojos de cachorro perdido. Ellos la miran a los ojos y sin vergüenza, culpa, lamento, orgullo o emoción alguna le dicen que sí, que han sido ellos. Y ella duda, y les deja marchar, porque no sabe si se enfrenta a mentirosos compulsivos.

Con Severus Snape, por otra parte, no hay escape posible, con Severus Snape, realmente, no hay ni la posibilidad de inocencia. Si alguien hace que sus alumnos aparezcan en el comedor el día después de un partido de estos contra Gryffindor con el cabello rojo y dorado les culpa a ellos. Si sus túnicas sufren cambio de color, son ellos los responsables. Si su despecho es en mitad de la tarde pintado de rosa, da igual que ellos hayan pasado la tarde cumpliendo un castigo con Filch, seguro que son ellos. Con Severus Snape siempre son culpables, pero por suerte si hay una vía de escape, el director.

Todo el mundo afirma que Harry Potter es el favorito del viejo y algo ido director Albus Dumbledore pero, aunque no sea tan conocido, no es el único. Cuando la puerta de su despacho se abre y entran aquel par, los ojos de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore brillan de diversión anticipada, una sonrisa lucha por aparecer en sus labios y siente que su corazón palpita con renovadas fuerzas. Y, cuando ya solos, los gemelos le cuentan los efectos de la broma, la organización, la planificación… él ríe como un conspirador más. Y cuando acaban, intenta recuperar un poco de su seriedad y lanzarlos una mirada recriminadora aunque sabe que ya es inútil. Ellos le prometen no volver a repetirlo y él los deja marchar, seguro de que realmente no volverán a repetir. La próxima vez la broma será una nueva.

----------

¿Comentarios?

¿Amenazas?

¿Reviews?

Gracias por leer.

Zayde Lupin


	7. Celos

Una sombra

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertece.

--

Una sombra.

Eso era lo que ellos eran, una simple y vaga sombra.

¡Merlín! ¡Era tan injusto!

Podían sentirlos corriendo por sus venas, como un fuego que se extiende, como un veneno que invade.

Celos.

Sus ojos se cruzaron de nuevo con los de su gemelo y en ellos leyó los mismo que sabía que expresaban los suyos.

Determinación.

Se acabó, había llegado el momento de intercambiar los papeles.

Un brillo iluminó sus ojos, señal inequívoca de que ya nada les podría detener.

--

En su primer año, allá por el mes de abril, consiguieron algo que les dio gran renombre entre los suyos. Los Slytherins los miraban con respeto, los Ravenclaws los saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza respetuosa ante su ingenio, los Hufflepuffs les sonreían, les daban golpecitos en la espalda e incluso algunos aplaudían a su paso, y los Gryffindors los trataban como héroes.

Sus corazones se llenaron de gozo ante la sonrisa orgullosa de su hermano mayor, Bill Weasley, Prefecto, actual Premio Anual y primero de su curso; su corazón se aceleró ante el abrazo asfixiante "made in Weasley" que les dio un lloroso Charlie Weasley, lleno de orgullo, olvidando su reputación de tipo duro, fanático de criaturas peligrosas y el más temible capitán de Quidditch (hasta que Wood alcanzará el cargo, claro); y la sonrisa se extendió finalmente por sus labios ante la mirada reprochadora de Percy Weasley.

Habían conseguido su propio cajón de archivos en la oficina de Argus Filch.

La sonrisa, sin embargo, no tardó en esfumarse recordando cierto grupo de alumnos, dieciocho años atrás, que en su primer año, allá por el mes de febrero, consiguieron su propio cajón de archivos.

Les quedaba tanto por aprender.

--

Su segundo año, aún hace temblar a aquellos que lo recuerdan, la mismísima Minerva McGonagall siente un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante su simple mención, y siente los cabellos de su nuca erizarse ante el temor de que algo similar pueda volver a ocurrir, segura de que Hogwarts y ella misma serán incapaces de sobrevivir por tercera vez a algo como aquello, por ello el primer día del curso, siempre lleva en su bolsillo, una poción para un posible ataque de ansiedad, una para un posible ataque cardíaco y un trasladador directo a la sala de enfermos mentales de San Mungo, solo por si acaso.

La primera vez que ocurrió, los estudiantes masculinos de la casa de Slytherin se trasformaron en inocentes conejitos, y los estudiantes femeninos en zorras (el simbolismo de este animal no vino a la mente de Minerva hasta tiempo después) y, ocurrió lo inevitable, los zorros se lanzaron a por los conejos. El pánico cundió entre el profesorado y los alumnos, los primeros, inmediatamente intentaron proteger a los conejos, para evitar una masacre, los segundos no tardaron en estallar en carcajadas cuando la primera zorra alcanzó al primer conejo, cogiéndolo por el culo, porqué en ese mismo momento la transformación de ambos Slytherins se acabo y Bellatrix Black apareció mordiéndole el culo a Lucius Malfoy.

La segunda vez no resultó menos traumatizante. Nuevamente, los XY Slytherin sufrieron una tranformación en conejos, pero esta vez las féminas Slytherin sufrieron la misma transformación. Minerva no podría asegurar si su estado de celo era debido a que fuese la época del año para los conejos o porqué eran adolescentes transformados, la cuestión es que la expresión "hacerlo como conejos" alcanzó mayor magnitud a sus ojos. Lo peor, o lo mejor, no estaba segura era cuando los estudiantes volvían a su forma original cuando iban a iniciar el acto, dejando a los estudiantes en posiciones bastante comprometedoras.

Y siempre, por Morgana, siempre los responsables eran de su casa.

Un "Su preocupación por la seguridad es envidiable" del profesor Dumbledore seguido de un "Profesor, podemos ser traviesos, y algo irresponsables de vez en cuando" empezó un jovencísimo Sirius Black, antes que James Potter le interrumpiera ante la mirada incrédula del director "Tal vez el termino de vez en cuando no sea el que mejor define nuestros momentos de irresponsabilidad y un dos por tres o tres por dos sería…", "Lo que queremos decir director," un Remus Lupin irrumpió con mirada inocente "es que nuestras intenciones no son malvadas, puede que nos metamos con los Slytherin, pero de ahí a hacerles daño intencionalmente…". Dejó la frase en el aire, pero el castigo se quedo simplemente con dos semanas limpiando al modo muggle.

Por ello ella intentó dar un castigo un poco más severo a los segundo causantes, y ya iba a empezar a dictarlo cuando Albus amablemente le recordó "Oh! Vamos profesora, al menos esta vez no se han atacado entre ellos". Y aunque ella no estaba completamente segura de que eso hubiera sido algún avance en este caso el castigo para los gemelos Weasley fue una única semana limpiando a la muggle y aunque ella no lo supiera, una ligera frustración ante la feliz idea de un castigo tan simple, y la molesta idea de una broma no suficientemente reconocida.

--

Su obra maestra del tercer curso, su despedida de fin de año, la que demostraría quienes eran ellos, la broma de las bromas, la pesadilla de las pesadillas para aquellos que la sufrirían, la… la que pasaría a ser la mejor broma jamás realizada.

Originalmente, dicha broma implicaba la Copa de las Casas, los miembros de la casa ganadora, así como a su Cabeza de Casa. Originalmente esto implicaba los miembros de la casa Slytherin.

Originalmente, porque por lo visto, el ahora conocido como "trío de oro" no tenía suficiente con romper el toque de queda, meter-se en un corredor prohibido, desafiar a todo el profesorado y deshacerse de Quirrell por el camino, sin tan siquiera recibir un sermón de McGonagall, sino que también tenían que recibir un millar de puntos del abuelete consentidor en que se transformaba a veces el director.

Convirtiendo así la casa Gryffindor en la ganadora de la Copa de las Casas.

Aún palidecen al recordar, lo cerca, lo tremendamente cerca que estuvieron de… un escalofrío les recorre de arriba abajo, ni siquiera se atreven a recordar como habrían acabado.

--

Su momento predilecto del cuarto año fue, a diferencia del resto de individuos masculinos del colegió (y varios miembros del sexo femenino), el día de san Valentín.

Y es que los gnomos estaban tan monos, y cantaban tan bien los falsos cupidos, que no pudieron enviar algún que otro poema a su ideador.

El primero según George cree recordar era algo así como:

_A un vampiro lo mata el sol,_

_a un licántropo la plata,_

_¿qué mata a los dos?_

_Lockart con su perorata._

El undécimo según recuerda Fred era:

_Los trolls huyeron ante nuestro amado profesor,_

_dándose cuenta de su temible error._

_No eran los más feos, no eran los más pringosos,_

_Lockart recién levantado es más horroroso._

No eran poetas, ni mucho menos, y sus poesías se fueron degradando, degradando y degradando… La ciento treinta y siete, sonaba algo como:

_¿Cuál es su máxima ambición?_

_Llegar a la foto un trillón._

Cuando a la hora de comer, siete "cupidos" a la vez se acercaron a la mesa del profesorado y cantaron:

_Su cabello es resplandeciente,_

_sus ojos del color de cielo,_

_su sonrisa encantadora_

_y su risa revitalizadora._

_Es valiente y atrevido,_

_ha enfrentado mil peligros_

_y vencido cien mil enemigos._

_Mago poderoso, profesor amado,_

_¿quién será, quién será?_

Snape se atraganto con la sopa, McGonagall se la hecho por encima, Flitwick se llevó la cuchara vacía a la boca, Sprout dejó caer la cuchara manchando a Vector y Pince en el proceso, la sonrisa de superioridad se ensanchó en los labios de Lockart y el brillo de los ojos azules de Dumbledore aumento su intensidad mientras que su sonrisa empezaba ha hacerse visible entre la barba plateada.

-Por favor, por favor, que me rubo…

El discurso modesto de Lockart fue interrumpido por las chillonas voces:

_Albus Dumbledore,_

_¿quién sino?_

Dumbledore estalló en carcajadas, Snape echó la sopa por la nariz, y Lockart tubo la decencia de enrojecer.

Esa fue la primera broma de la historia premiada con veinte puntos.

--

La última noche de su quinto año fue, es y será largamente recordada.

No lo fue porque ese año Gryffindor hubiera ganado no solo la Copa de las Casas, sino también la Copa de Quidditch. Tampoco fue porqué finalmente se iban a librar de Percy. Y desde luego no fue porqué el banquete estuviese riquísimo, porqué lo estaba, aunque ellos siguen asegurando que si sabía tan bien era precisamente gracias a ellos.

Probablemente halláis oído hablar de los contrarios, del negro el blanco, de la verdad la mentira, de la risa el llanto… y del arriba el abajo. Y su inverso, desde luego, del abajo, arriba.

Y así era en verdad.

El precioso techo estrellado del gran comedor en el suelo, las mesas, sillas, platos, comida, estudiantes, profesores en el techo.

-Al menos esto –comentó la profesora McGonagall al director- es más cómodo que aquella vez ciertos estudiantes lo convirtieron en un comedor submarino.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro Minerva –hizo notar el director, que tenia bastante dificultad para comer con la barba cayéndole por encima del rostro.

--

Su sexto año fue un año más calmado, y que recuerdan con un ligero dolor en el pecho. Del que no les gusta hablar.

--

No fue hasta su séptimo año, que consiguieron lo deseado.

Con dragones de fuego, galletas canario y pastillas salta-clases.

Con palizas a snobs pureplood y pantanos portátiles.

No fue hasta que con un "Accio" sus escobas llegaron, montaron y se largaron que se dieron cuenta.

No eran sombras de aquellos grandes bromistas, eran aprendices.

-Oye George, -gritó Fred mientras sobrevolaban el lago- es cierto, el aprendiz no supera al maestro, es tan bueno como él.

Y ellos habían demostrado ser tan grandes como los temidos Marauders.

--

--

Los gemelos son los más grandes admiradores de los Marauders, eran su modelo a seguir, a si que desde mi punto de vista, es normal que en ciertos momentos se sintiesen inseguros, frustrados.

Siento en verdad la tardanza. Prometo que el próximo no tardará tanto. Lo que ocurre es que de una misma palabra escribo mil historias diferentes, y me cuesta mucho decidirme.

Gracias por leer. Se agradecen los reviews. Bessets.

Zayde Lupin.

P.d.: Se agradecería, que alguien leyese mi perfil y aceptase.

P.d. 2: Àngel Negro podría tener un capítulo pronto, por si alguien lo lee. (Pronto no es esta semana).


End file.
